


An Underwater Anomaly

by Closeted_Bookworm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Close enough anyways, Dream is attention starved, Drowned!Dream, Fluff, George is oblivious, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Bookworm/pseuds/Closeted_Bookworm
Summary: An unexpected friend appears during George's late night stroll along the water, and before he knows it, he's in deep, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 418





	An Underwater Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> Just the standard disclaimer not to make shipping weird. This is Minecraft personas, peeps :)

Perhaps it was a bad idea to take a walk on the deserted pier at night. Perhaps it stupid to not tell Sapnap or Bad where he was going. Perhaps he shouldn’t have taken off his shoes and dangled his feet down into the inky black water. Perhaps he was ill-advised to lean over the edge when he saw movement stirring in the depths below him.

But now, face to face with a pair of mischievous eyes alight with playfulness, it was too late for George to turn back. The eyes in question were framed by a pair of sharp-cut cheekbones jutting out from skin tinted the color of emeralds, accentuating the angular yet strangely elegant facial features of this underwater marvel. 

They were so close their noses were almost touching. He couldn’t recall a single time he’d been within arms length of a Drowned without getting gutted, but here this one was, curiously studying his shocked expression with inquisitive innocence radiating from every mannerism. He hesitantly smiled, loathe to make any sudden movement lest he startle the thing and end up impaled after all, and the undead bottom-dweller grinned back, revealing pearly white teeth that were a stark contrast to his jade-colored skin. 

“Hello,” the Drowned said cheerfully, in perfect English. George’s mouth fell open in shock. Drowned _never_ spoke. They communicated, sure, but only to each other, using a rudimentary language made up of gargles and groans. 

“Hi,” he somehow got out when he’d recollected himself. The Drowned laughed, then, without warning, surged upwards and caught him around the neck, yanking him into the ocean with a shriek and a splash. 

The water closed over his head and he flailed against the seaman’s grip as he swam towards the bottom, the pressure building in his lungs as he ran out of air and popping in his ears as they went deeper than he’d ever wanted to go. The Drowned’s giggles still rang in his head, and he struggled, desperate to get free and head to the surface for oxygen, but he was getting weaker by the second and his attacker’s stamina and strength underwater were far greater. 

His back thumped onto the sandy sea floor and he almost let the last of the air out of his lungs as the Drowned pinned him firmly to the ground. His head was starting to hurt, and his chest was ready to burst. The seaman smiled sweetly, leaning in close, then they were _kissing,_ and somehow he was breathing again. 

It was a chaste kiss, little more than a peck, but it left George’s head spinning as he tried to process the fact that he was now inhaling water instead of air. The Drowned released him, but didn’t go far, settling cross-legged on the sand as George’s brain caught up with his body and informed him he was not going to drown. 

“Sorry,” the underwater dweller chirped, not seeming at all apologetic. 

“What the _heck,_ ” George muttered, pushing himself into a sitting position. 

“Hello, I live by myself at the bottom of the ocean because I’m a freak of nature. I’m lonely. Be my friend,” his attacker said, winking and blowing him a kiss. 

“Again, _what the heck._ ”

“I’m Dream, by the way.” The Drowned stuck out a hand, and he shook it, more out of ingrained instinct than anything else. It didn’t seem like this strange person was trying to hurt him, at least, or he would’ve just let him drown. 

“I’m George,” he responded, his shock diluting and replacing itself with indignation blended with curiosity. “Do you mind explaining what just happened?”

“I think you’re cute, so I temporarily kidnapped you so we could talk. I would have thought that would be obvious.”

If George’s face hadn’t already been red from his previous oxygen deprivation, he would have blushed. “That’s not how friendships work.”

“Seems like it’s working for me.”

“Then I’m the exception,” he shot back. 

“Ha! So you admit we’re forming a friendship then,” Dream cackled. 

“No! Why would we-”

The Drowned swam closer. “Admit it, you think I’m cool. You’re intrigued.”

George pulled a face. “No, I’m not. What kind of messed up assumption is that?”

Dream sat right in front of him. “The kind that wins me my first real conversation in forever. Right?”

“Tough luck.” George pushed him away and started swimming for the surface, smirking. Dream caught his ankle and pulled him back down, draping his lanky body across his lap to prevent him from moving. 

“C’mon, give me a chance,” he pleaded. “I even kissed you so you could breathe underwater.”

George was finding this situation increasingly hilarious. He’d long since ruled out the possibility of Dream being a serious threat, and he seemed nice enough, if clingy and attention starved. If he was being given the chance to spend an hour or so with a mysterious talking Drowned who thought he was enjoyable to be around, then he could roll with the punches. 

“Fine,” he gave in. “But I’m going to need some backstory first.”

“Oh, sure,” Dream agreed, sitting up and facing him again. “Basically, I found a weird floating eyeball rock sinking down from the surface, but it exploded when I touched it, and suddenly I got like this. I saw you guys working on the land and talking to each other, and I really wanted to meet you. I haven’t talked to anyone more intelligent than the average two year old in so long.”

“An Eye of Ender gave you sentience?” George asked, flabbergasted. He and his friends had sailed across the ocean in their search for the fortress several months ago, and did in fact lose one of their Eyes, but he never would have dreamed that’s what happened to it. 

He and Dream ended up having a wonderful discussion, telling each other all about their lives on land and at sea. They spent nearly an hour comparing animals. Dream had never seen a cow before, and he was at a loss trying to describe the lumbering beast to someone who had no idea what he was talking about. George had encountered most of the creatures dwelling in the Drowned’s underwater realm, but he was fascinated by his new friend’s description of Guardians and the awe-inspiring ocean monuments that dotted the sea floor. 

Every half hour or so, Dream would lean over and softly ask if he could kiss him again so they could keep talking, and every time, George would say yes. The water was growing lighter around them, and he knew he’d have to leave soon, but they hadn’t run out of things to talk about yet. 

A small part of him still wondered if this was all just a figment of his imagination, but the feeling of Dream’s lips pressed against his and the gallons of water rushing through his lungs were vividly real. At some point, the Drowned ended up with his head leaning on George’s shoulder as they contentedly braided together pieces of kelp while they chatted. 

He had no sense of how much time was passing while he was underwater, but Dream had probably kissed him six or seven times before an especially large yawn caused his new friend to look up with a worried expression on his face. 

“We should probably get you back to the surface, your friends might be looking for you and you seem tired.”

“Okay,” George consented, letting his kelp drift out of his hands and realizing the water had gone from a dark indigo to a beautiful teal while they’d been talking. The sun must have come up. “In spite of the whole kidnapping and nearly drowning me part, this was fun.”

“Yeah, it was,” Dream replied, lifting his head up and knotting the ends of his kelp pieces together so it formed a loop, which he placed on George’s head. 

He reached up and gently touched his new, leafy crown, a smile spreading across his face. Dream, blushing bright green, started swimming towards air, webbed feet churning up the sand as he pushed off. George kicked against the ground and rose up after him, but he couldn’t go half as fast as the Drowned. 

“Maybe you could give me a boost?” he called up hopefully, and Dream slapped his forehead and laughed before diving back down to catch his hand, tugging him towards the sunbeams dancing over the water. 

George surfaced with a gasp and a lot of coughing, expelling the water from his lungs and shuddering as he went back to breathing air. Dream chuckled and clapped him on the back, treading water with ease as he supported both of them. After he’d recovered, the seaman towed them both towards the dock, helping him grab the slick wood and boosting him onto the planks. 

George basked in the sun, enjoying the warm rays after the cool depths of the sea, and Dream pulled himself half out of the water, leaning his head on his arms and dangling off the edge of the pier. There was a half-smirk dancing on his face as he watched the other man revel in the sunlight, the kelp crown still resting on his head.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, exactly as he’d done on the sea floor. 

George looked at him in bewilderment. “Does kissing me let you walk on land?” he asked. 

“No,” Dream said, openly grinning now. “I just want to kiss you.”

George was growing more confused by the second. “Why?”

“Because you’re a dense idiot,” Dream chuckled. “You want to know something interesting?”

“What?”

“One kiss lasts for two hours, but I had six months of waiting to make up for.”

Then he flipped off the dock and disappeared with a spray of water, leaving George a befuddled, flattered mess wondering if he would ever see Dream again. 

He would, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Miraculously, I finally managed to write something that's not violent or angsty. 
> 
> I'd love it if you could leave a comment below!
> 
> For people waiting on "Scented Smoke from the Dead," I promise it's coming soon, next update's almost done :)


End file.
